


All the time we need

by PotterCrew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry, Exploration, M/M, Oneshot, PWP without Porn, Pining Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Switching, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry, a small amount of plot aha, but basically porn, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: What is Harry supposed to do when Draco changes the unwritten rules of their four-year arrangement?





	All the time we need

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own nor make any profit from this story or the characters in it. Said characters belong to J.K Rowling. 
> 
> Hi all :) I hope you enjoy this PWP but with a bit of plot one-shot

Harry sat up and looked around wildly, quickly surveying the room. When all he found were blurry outlines, he ran his hand across the settee cushion in front of him and when he didn’t find what he was looking for, ran it down the front on the floor before his hands collided with frames.

He huffed slightly and slid his glasses on, taking in his surroundings for a second much clearer time. He was in his living room, on his settee, and from the pain in his neck and lower back, had fallen asleep on it. He looked down at himself and winced, he was still wearing his clothes from earlier, extra rumpled now from sleep.

Just as he wondered what had woken up a loud banging came from the direction of the front door, making him start slightly.

Who the hell was that?

He glanced at the large clock above his fireplace and his eyes widened at the time, it was well past any reasonable time for someone to be knocking on his door. Plus, anyone who knew where he lived knew they were welcome to floo him if there was an emergency, and from the impatience of the knocking, it sounded like there was.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly and weighed his options. One, if it was some random Muggle knocking his door for anything he’d just tell them it was way too early in the morning for anything and shut the door in their face. Two, if it was some random wizard knocking at the door, he was fucked as he didn’t really have any way of hiding his identity at the moment. If it was the second option he was more than capable of looking after himself if the worst came to the worst.

He stood up and tried to smooth down the wrinkles on his t-shirt before realising what a fruitless effort it was and huffing, thoroughly annoyed. Whoever it was, wasn’t going to be getting the nice version of Harry anyway. He was always crabby waking up, even worse if it was at 3:00 am after a very uncomfortable but apparently much-needed sleep on his bright blue settee.

He made his way to the front door, getting more and more annoyed at the knocking as it came from the other side of the door. If he wasn’t awake before, he certainly would be now.

He unlocked the door with a wave of his hand and snatch the door open, and froze.

On the other side of the door, standing on his porch looking just as tired as Harry felt, was Draco Malfoy.

Harry shook himself out of his shock and quickly checked for any obvious injury or problem, but from the look on Draco’s face, Harry stopped. He swung the door open and stepped back, not surprised in the slightest as Draco didn’t wait for an invitation before he walked in, politely taking off his shoes, before disappearing into the living room.

Harry took his time closing the door and locking it, smoothing his clothes once again. He shook his head to clear it.

It was going to be a long night.

When he emerged back into the living room, he found Draco standing at his window, looking lost.

That was when Harry noticed Draco’s state of dress. Look, Harry had just woken up and it was dark outside so don’t blame him for not noticing. Draco wasn’t wearing a cloak, or any kind of jacket over his shirt and waistcoat and Harry couldn’t sense any warming charms either. Then he noticed the slightly blue tinge to Draco’s fingers and swore softly, a feeling of protectiveness sweeping through him.

“Why didn’t you floo here?” He asked softly, knowing not to get any closer to the other male in his living room.

He didn’t get an answer straight away, not that he was expecting one, but he couldn’t just stand there and do nothing so he glanced one last time at the blonde man standing at his window then turned towards the kitchen.

“I’m making tea, want one?” again he wasn’t expecting an answer, he was going to make him one anyway. But his step faltered slightly when he heard the soft reply

“Yes…please”.

He carried on, a frown appearing on his face as he took two mugs down and filled the kettle with water before switching it on.

This wasn’t the first time Draco had visited at an obscene time. But normally he took the floo and didn’t bother waking Harry up, falling asleep in the guest room that Harry always had made for him. But the last time he had been here hadn’t exactly gone very smoothly.

Harry lived in a relatively nice (if he did say so himself) two floor, two-bedroom house in London with a small back garden and front drive way. It was in a Muggle location because of course, it was. Harry loved peace and quiet like the next person (well probably more, but who was complaining) and thought it best to live in a Muggle area away from the constant attention of wizarding communities. Contrary to the want he had when he was younger, he had learned pretty quickly that having too much attention was just as bad as having none.

Harry placed two tea bags into the mugs and leant against the counter top worrying his bottom lip. If Draco hadn’t flooed, then something was seriously up this time. Not that it wasn’t the other times, but Harry had no idea how Draco had gotten here without flooing or apparating. He couldn’t have walked, could he? Not in the bitter November night with no cloak or warming charm?

Draco Malfoy had been turning up at Harry Potter’s house now a least once a month since they had to co-operate on a case for the ministry four years ago. Yes, four years was a long time. Harry had been and still was an Auror and Draco a potions master who Harry had needed the help of to find an underground drug operation where wizards were selling potions to muggles.

They had worked on that case for a year before finally infiltrating the circle and shutting it down, making a record number of arrests. During the first couple of months it had been tense, then gradually, they had become used to working with each other and had finally become friends of a sort.

Harry had come to value his friendship to Draco just as much as he did with Hermione and Ron. There were things that he just couldn’t talk to the other two about that he could with Draco and vice versa. It seemed to be the same way with Draco. But something else had been growing in that place as well, something that Harry tried to ignore but was becoming more and more persistent. He fancied Draco, a lot. He didn’t know when it had started but it had and now he was stuck with these bloody feelings that he didn’t know what to do with.

These monthly or sometimes bi-monthly visits had started just after their friendship had started. Everyone from the war had nightmares, all of them. But for Draco, he had the hardest time dealing with them, as well as dealing with the wizarding world. The same way Harry did, the need to been in the same room or place as another person got too much sometimes after waking up from them, Harry had found himself stumbling into a club and picking up any warm body that would take him home and stay the night.

He winced, that had gotten into quite a bit of trouble, he hadn’t done it in over four years and was glad. Because for some ungodly reason, Draco always appeared when he had the bad ones. The ones where he woke up covered in sweat and his wand pointing at random shadows in the dark. Harry would wake up, shouting something that would have his bedroom door bursting open and Draco standing there.

They wouldn’t say anything, Draco would just survey the room, then Harry, nod then leave the room, closing the door behind him. For some reason, Harry was always able to go to sleep afterwards, knowing that Draco was in the other room. It never worked with Ron or Hermione though. He had found that out the hard way. For some reason, the thought of Draco, a more than capable and talented wizard sleeping in the next room comforted him. Not that he was saying that Ron and Hermione or any of his other friends weren’t, definitely not. But there was something about knowing that Draco went through it too, had seen the horrors too, had not been able to settle down either and shared his experiences and thoughts on things that calmed him.

The click of the kettle snapped him out of his revive and he poured the steaming liquid into the two mugs and let it steep for a while. Draco was always able to tell when Harry rushed making tea. It infuriated him to no end, Harry didn’t see the difference but Draco would take one sip and then proclaim that he would not drink ‘mediocre’ tea. Harry rolled his eyes as he recalled the last time.

But his mind switched focus to Draco in the other room. Draco always flooed. Always. Plus, it was too soon for him to be back. It had only been three nights since he was last here. Normally it was weeks before he came back. Not that they didn’t see each other in that time but it was different out in the real world than to in here. Here it felt like they could say anything, talk about anything and by the time they faced the outside world it had gone, whatever they had spoken about had vanished.

Why was he here? And walking? Something was definitely wrong.

The memory of the last time they had parted flitted past Harry’s mind and he frowned slightly. He had thought something was up then. Could whatever it had been then, be the problem now?

Draco had been quick to temper last time (not that he wasn’t anyway, but it had been a lot worse last time) and had fallen into long moments of silence when they had eaten breakfast together. That was another new development as well. Draco never stayed for breakfast, he was always gone by the time Harry had woken up, but last time he had been quietly sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a mug of tea.

Harry had started when he had seen him, not expecting it in the slightest and Draco had just scowled at him and carried on sitting there like it was his own kitchen. The conversation had been awkward and short, not that Harry hadn’t tried to put the effort in but Draco had just scowled at him the whole time, until Harry had snapped himself (his temper didn’t exactly have a long fuse) and told Draco to fuck off and went back upstairs to get ready for work. When he had come back down, Draco had left but there had been a warm cup of tea waiting for him innocently in the middle of the table.

By the time, Harry came out of the kitchen with the two mugs, Draco had moved from the window to perch on the edge of the settee Harry had awoken from not minutes earlier. His back still throbbed in reminder and the crick in his neck made it hard to fully turn his head.

“Here,” Harry muttered, placing Draco’s mug (One sugar and a splash of milk) in front of him on the small table and took a seat next to him, doing the same.

“Thank you” Draco murmured back, still perched on the edge and looking down at his hands. Harry said nothing, folding his legs underneath himself and picking his mug up to warm his hands. He couldn’t help Draco yet, he had to wait for him to speak first. That was one thing he had learnt pretty early on with the little occasions where Draco actually wanted to talk.

Draco turned slightly and regarded him, then let his eyes fall on the settee he was seated on. “Did you fall asleep down here again?” He asked, turning to look at his tea before Harry could answer.

“Yeah” Harry responded embarrassed. He ran a hand lightly through his hair, making sure it wasn’t sticking up even more oddly than usual. “Didn’t mean to” He added, taking a sip of his tea and grimacing slightly as he realised it was still too hot.

Draco scoffed, leaning back and resting his tea on his clothed knee and gave Harry a droll stare “Obviously”.

Harry just rolled his eyes in response “Exactly why you should have flooed, you know I’m a heavy sleeper when I’m exhausted, you could have been out there the entire night” He tried to put as much worry in his voice while simultaneously trying to be blasé about the whole thing. He failed.

Draco hummed in response, flexing his fingers slightly before picking up his mug with a small sigh.

“I don’t know why I’m here, to be fully honest” Draco murmured, sipping his tea and showing no sign whether it was too hot or not.

Harry said nothing, just looked down at the light brown of his tea. Draco never did things like this, never openly talked about his emotions sober, and Harry didn’t detect the smell of alcohol on him. So, unless Draco had become amazingly good at hiding his drunkenness (which Harry knew from experience could never happen in a million years) Draco was trying to open up to him of his own volition.

“I tried to stop myself…I didn’t-” Draco cut off, putting his mug back on the table in front of them and huffed in frustration. “I’m not good at this, I don’t know how to say it” He hissed, his hands balling slightly.

Before Harry could react, Draco spun to face him with a wild expression on his face. “You’ve fucked me up Potter” he growled.

Harry sat frozen for a second, taking in the words…what?

“What the fuck do you mean you prat!?” He responded incredulously before he spilt his tea over his leg and hissed in pain. “Shit” He exclaimed.

“Shit” Draco cursed and got up, quickly going into the kitchen and picking up a cloth and coming back in.

“Thanks-” Harry stopped when Draco knelt in front of him, pushing the coffee table back slightly, and dabbed at Harry wet leg, face serious.

“I’m sorry” He muttered, looking serious as he worked.

“Draco…” Harry was about to remind the other man that they were wizards and could, therefore, magic the spill away, but there was something about Draco’s actions that stopped him. Draco never apologised. He would never help clean up something that wasn’t his fault, he would much rather insult Harry and call him an idiot then, do it. An emotion Harry couldn’t quite place bloomed in his chest.

“I’m shit at explaining things” Draco admitted, still dabbing at Harry’s calf. Harry still said nothing.

When he was satisfied that he’d dabbed enough, Draco stood up and headed back into the kitchen, and Harry swore he could see a light shade of red on the back of his neck and ears. He returned with empty hands and walked back into the living room, but didn’t sit down, just stood by the kitchen entrance and folded his arms across his chest and scowled at the floor. He didn’t say anything else.

After two minutes of silence, Harry had had enough.

“What the fuck is going on with you Malfoy?!” He exploded, shooting off the settee. Harry was never good at waiting for other people to talk about things, he tried he really did, but really! How was e supposed to just sit there and take Draco suddenly acting like he was?

Draco looked up surprised for a moment before his expression turned to anger. “YOU!”- he waved a finger at Harry- YOU’RE WHATS UP WITH ME! AND YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU’RE DOING IT!” he shouted back, arms waving.

Harry scrunched up his face and waved his hands too “WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO!!??” Harry shouted back “I just fucking woke up!! You’re the one who turned up at my door at 3:00 god damn o’clock in the sodding morning acting all weird!”

Draco pinched his nose and forcefully made himself calm down, exhaling a large breath “Potter-”

“NO, don’t ‘Potter’ me!” Harry was damned if he was going to stop shouting now, he was on a roll. “Fucking Potter me at 3 in the goddamn morning in my own bloody house like-”

The rest of Harry’s sentence was lost as lips pressed against his.

His body froze…wait, what?

Draco was kissing him, Draco had surged across the room and flipping kissed him! What?

They were both frozen, not moving until Harry heard a small ‘fuck it’ and Draco pushed his hand into Harry’s hair and kissed him properly.

“Tell me this is okay” Pleaded Draco in a small voice, not moving away from Harry.

“Yes” Harry breathed and Draco recaptured his lips. Harry felt himself being lead backwards until his back hit the far wall of his living room.

Harry moaned into Draco’s mouth, letting the tension from his shoulders fall. Draco angled his head and pushed up against Harry harder, groaning slightly at the contact it caused. Harry couldn’t breathe, but in the way that had you wishing, you didn’t need to again if it meant stopping what he was doing now.

Draco’s lips kept meeting his, pressing harder every time and Harry slid his hand up and around the back of Draco’s neck to keep him in place, as he leant into the kiss more.

Draco responded with an approving grunt and bit down on Harry’s bottom lip tugging it slightly, causing Harry’s hips to buck up in response. “Shit” He breathed into Draco’s mouth, lifting his hips again and again against Draco’s, needing the friction he felt there.

Before he knew it though, Draco forced him back against the wall harder, pinning his hips with one hand and using the other to pull back Harry’s head, allowing him more room to attack his mouth. Harry gasped and Draco used the perfect timing to slide his tongue past Harry’s lips. He groaned and met Draco’s tongue full on, pushing both hands into Draco’s hair and forcing their mouths closer together.

“Harry” Draco growled after one particularly harsh thrust and Harry felt a shiver pass through him. That voice should be illegal. Harry thought Draco’s voice at the best of times was arousing, but this? Damn. He thrust up again and Draco moaned, delighting Harry and he repeated the motion. Draco slammed his hips forward pinning Harry fully to the wall and brought his hands up to either side of his head, fully blocking him from leaving.

To say Harry was aroused would be a gross understatement.

Grey eyes were narrowed down at him from that perfect face, pupils fully blown and cheeks slightly red. Draco’s lips were wet and full, making Harry shiver again in the realisation that he had done that. Arousal clung to his mind heavily, settling around him like a mist. Draco was not leaving tonight. Not when Harry was finally getting what he had thought about for months.

“Harry” Draco repeated, his name sounding like sin coming from his mouth. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this” Draco murmured, sliding his lips against Harry’s but pulling away when Harry went to kiss him.

Harry’s hands twitched as he ran them both up Draco’s sides slowly but with enough pressure to get Draco’s eyes to close and tip his head back slightly. He took that as an opportunity, leaning his head forward and licking up the neck that was shown to him, stopping just at Draco’s ear.

“Then show me” He breathed and nuzzled the pale skin just below his ear.

Draco moaned grabbed Harry’s hips again, rubbing against him slow and rough, “Let me” He breathed out “Bedroom” Harry didn’t need to be told twice.

He pushed against Draco’s chest smiling coyly at him as he slipped past him and headed for the staircase out in the hallway. He could hear Draco behind him and he shivered slightly as he climbed the stairs. The thought that Draco was following him, breathing hard, to his bedroom had waves of heat flow through him.

Harry flung his door open and pulled Draco in, slamming it and shoving him against it. Draco smirked and pulled Harry by his hips closer and ran his hands down his arse.

“Eager Harry?” He asked in that ‘better than you’ way that had Harry narrow his eyes and bite his bottom lip at the same time. The fact that that turned Harry on should have been embarrassing but he couldn’t care less.

“Like you aren’t” Harry responded, grabbing a handful of silver hair and dragging Draco’s mouth towards his.

They kissed for a while, thoroughly exploring each other’s mouths with their tongues and their bodies with their hands. By the time they had broken apart for another breath, Draco’s hands were fully down the back of Harry’s jeans and palming each cheek that had Harry moaning each time he squeezed. Harry had his left hand up Draco’s shirt, running up and down his chest and abdomen stopping each time to run a thumb through the light trail of hair that leaddown the front of his trousers. His right was cupping the back of his head, holding him in place. 

Harry felt like he was about to explode, his dick as hot and hard in his jeans and he could feel Draco’s own every time their hips rubbed together.

“Draco” Harry breathed as they parted again “Please”

Draco came in for another kiss, and ran his tongue across Harry’s bottom red lip, “Let me fuck you now” He husked and Harry felt his eyes roll back at his tone “Then after I want you to ruin me”

“Fuuuuck” Harry moaned back feeling heat spike through him. How could he refuse an offer like that?

Before he knew what he was doing Harry, had pulled away much to the chagrin of Draco it seemed as he pouted a little as he moved. Harry turned towards the bed and pulled his shirt over his head, looking over his shoulder at Draco pointedly.

Draco’s eyes snapped up from roving over his skin and he immediately started unbuttoning his waistcoat before pulling it off. As much as Harry wanted to watch the other undress, he turned away and started on his jeans, undoing them and pulling them and his socks off on the way down. Before he could start with his boxers, however, hands slid around his waist and stopped his own. Warm breath tickled his throat.

“Leave these for me” came Draco’s voice and Harry leant back, closing his eyes as he did and moaning as he realised Draco had taken everything off. His skin was soft and reassuring, and the feel of his unclothed dick on his arse had Harry breathing heavily.

Draco nipped his right shoulder and slid his warm hands up Harry’s torso leaving goose bumps in his wake. Harry lifted his right arm and slid it into Draco’s hair, tipping his head to the side to give Draco all the access he needed.

Soft lips brushed up the side of his neck, sucking slightly every couple of seconds. Harry felt light headed, the one thing to get him hotter than he already was, was to have anything involving a mouth near his neck, he loved it. He bucked his hips back but one of Draco’s hands captured his hip and held him still and Harry groaned.

Draco just chuckled and lightly rubbed his dick up against one of Harry’s clothed cheeks, making Harry groan again.

“Draco” He whined, tightening his fist in Draco’s hair and pulling his head closer to his neck, breathing heavily as Draco ran his tongue across his skin.

Draco finally took pity on him and with both hands, slowly hooked his fingers in the waistband of Harry’s boxers and started pulling them down slowly.

“Yessss” Harry hissed as more of Draco’s skin pressed onto his behind him. He felt Draco buck slightly into him.

Draco stopped his ministrations on Harry’s neck as he pulled his boxers down past Harry’s dick, looking at it from over Harry’s abused shoulder.

Still pulling with one hand, his other came up to wrap around the base of Harry’s cock and Harry moaned loudly, throwing his head back into Draco and closing his eyes. He couldn’t believe Draco was touching his dick, his warm large hand closing around the base and slowly sliding up.

“Mmmnnn” Draco moaned into Harry’s ear “You feel so good” He nipped at Harry lobe and Harry couldn’t help the jolt that ran through him. His patience was running out, especially with Draco touching him like that. He really wanted Draco inside him but if he took too long Harry was going to have to take matters into his own hands.

“Draco, please” He begged and Draco laughed into his skin.

“Patience Harry”

“Fuck patience” Harry rushed out, trying to pull away to turn around, but the hand pulling his boxers down went and an arm shot itself out across his waist keeping him there.

Draco thrust forward, his dick pushing in between Harry’s cheeks and sliding up his crack. “You’re so eager Harry” He husked, his voice huffing slightly as he moved. “I want to take my time with you, now that I have you”

Harry just huffed in response, taking in the silky feeling of Draco’s dick between his cheeks and the warm hand on his dick.

Draco pumped a few times, slowly making Harry clench his teeth. It felt so good, oh did it feel so good, and he really did understand where Draco was coming from but god. Harry needed Draco to change this position. He wanted to touch him, to feel the man behind him like he has wanted to for years. So, he swallowed his pride and said so.

“Fuck Draco please, let me touch you” He groaned out and grinding back to punctuate his point. “I want to feel you”

He felt Draco breathe in deeply behind him, his hand stopping for a moment. Harry took it for the opportunity it was and pulled out of Draco’s grasp, pulling his boxers off and turning fully towards him. His mouth watered at the sight.

Draco’s pupils were blown wide, his mouth red and skin flushed. Harry moved his gaze down, taking in the silky white skin and muscles that sat under it. Small scars littered his chest making a twinge of emotion flare in Harry’s stomach.  Draco had a small tattoo over the bottom of his right ribs of a dragon holding a crest with a small M on it. Lowering his gaze and following the light trail of blond hair down, Harry felt his dick twitch. Draco’s cock stood proudly out of a nest of blond curls, slightly purple at the head, long and thick.

Shit.

Draco still hadn’t moved and Harry wrenched his eyes away from his dick to his face. Draco was eyeing Harry up and down, one eyebrow lifted and a smirk on his lips. Harry felt fire ignite in his veins as Draco took a step forward.

He took one back, closer to his bed.

Draco tilted his head slightly to the side and his smirk grew. “Harry” He husked stepping closer. Harry smirked himself and took another step back. He reached up and slid his glasses off, placing them on his bed side table without looking away from Draco.

“Draco” He responded, he looked at the bed slowly and then back at the blonde male. “What was that? About fucking me?” He tried to make his voice lower than it was and Draco’s eyes snapped to his mouth.

“Fuck” He hissed and walked forward, pushing Harry by his shoulders so he fell back on the bed. Harry laughed as he bounced slightly and ran his hands down his own body, loving the way Draco was standing over him watching him.

He slid his hands down his abdomen and grasped his cock with his right, and brought his left back up to his head and pushed his hair back, giving Draco a smouldering look. He pumped his cock slowly and groaned out Draco’s name.

Before he could do it again, Draco grabbed his left ankle and pulled him so that his arse was perched right on the edge. He pushed Harry’s legs open and leant down, putting his hands on either side of Harry’s head.

Harry could feel the brush of Draco’s dick against his thigh and he moaned, pumping slightly faster, Draco’s breath in his ear.

“You have no idea what you look like now Harry” His voice was deep and had Harry’s hand clenching his dick harder “Spread out, touching yourself while looking at me…bloody hell”

Draco fell forward more, his weight on his left arm and moved his right hand down, closing over Harry’s on his cock and pumping with him. Harry moaned as the pressure increased.

Draco moved, sliding down Harry body, licking a path down to his pelvis.

“Ughhh” Harry moaned pumping faster and pushing his other hand into Draco’s hair. Was he about to do what Harry thought he was? Because Harry really didn’t know how he would handle that, the sight of Draco Malfoy on his knees with his cock in his mouth.

But Harry snapped out of his fantasy when he felt a tongue on his fingers pumping his dick. Draco had removed his own, and was on his knees, tongue out and licking at Harry’s dick through Harry’s fingers.

Harry’s hips shot of the bed and Draco’s hands pushed them back down, a chuckle floated up to Harry. “You taste so good Harry”.

Harry felt his face heat and his hand clenched in Draco’s hair and Draco moaned, making his pull slightly.

Draco’s tongue was driving crazy, finding all the openings through his fingers and licking the head, sometimes dipping into his slit. Harry didn’t think he could last long like this. The image and feel were just too much.

“Draco, he choked out making Draco lift his head, saliva dripping down his chin “Come here”

Draco came immediately, leaning over him and Harry pulled his face closer, licking around his lips and his chin. “I want to taste you too”. Draco stilled at that and looked down at Harry, pupils massive and breathing heavy.

“Okay” He breathed out.

He stood up not taking his eyes off of Harry and went to lie down on the bed but Harry stopped him. “Not like that” Harry moved back up the bed until he was lying across it, feet dangling off of the edge. He looked up at Draco. “Come here”

Draco came, throwing one leg over Harry’s middle until he was straddling him, his arse facing Harry. Harry reached forward and dragged Draco’s hips back until his arse was right in front of his face. Draco was breathing heavily and Harry ran his hands over the amazing cheeks in front of him.

When Harry licked up from the back of Draco’s balls to right below his hole, Draco fell forward on his arms and Harry felt his breath on his dick.

Harry couldn’t help himself anymore, he pulled Draco closer and lapped around his hole, enjoying the sounds coming out of Draco’s mouth.

Just as he was about to give Draco what he wanted, he felt his dick being sucked into an amazingly warm wet heat and he cried out, tightening his hands on Draco’s cheeks. Draco moved his head down, taking as much of Harry as he could.

Harry pushing his tongue in past slowly past the first ring of muscle, delighting in the moan that he felt around his dick. He pulled out and did it again and again. He could feel Draco’s saliva dripping down his own balls and down his crack and it made him flex his hips slightly.

As if reading his mind, Harry felt one of Draco’s fingers trace his own hole slightly, spreading the wetness there. He moaned into Draco and continued his ministrations with more vigour. When Draco slowly pushed into him with the same finger Harry’s head fell back and he bucked down, seeking the feeling of being stretched. It burnt so go.

He heard Draco moan, probably at the sight and he did it again this time breathing “Draco”.

Suddenly the finger vanished, but before he could protest Draco was off of him and turning around, pinning Harry’s hands above his head and leaning over him. He was breathing hard and he rubbed their dicks together slowly, roughly, making Harry throw back his head again. Somehow, he had gotten his wand and he put it on the bed next to them.

Draco left one hand pinning Harry’s hands above his head, and brought the other one back down, sliding it straight back in, resuming.

Before long Harry was panting loudly, with Draco slowly fingering him and watching him with those grey eyes. Harry felt hot, too hot like he might explode. The gaze that never left him was making it worse. He had never been so aroused in his life. He needed Draco, he needed him now.

“Draco more” he begged, breathing heavily.

Draco regarded him, those grey eyes fixed on Harry’s green ones. Grabbing his wand, he muttered a spell Harry couldn’t hear but knew instantly what it was. Draco’s hand around his arse became wetter. He added a second finger to the first and followed Harry’s movements as Harry’s hips bucked up. It felt so good, so fucking good. Until Harry needed more, he wanted Draco inside him.

“Drac-“ He started, but Draco seemed to have reached his limit too. He pulled his fingers out and let go of Harry’s hands. He scooted down the bed and pushed Harry’s legs open, leaning between them. He pulled Harry’s hips up into his lap and rubbed his dick against Harry’s opening.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes away from the wrecked look that Draco wore. His hair was a mess, his skin flushed and his lips bright red. He looked wonderful.

Draco looked at him then, still rubbing against him “You sure?” He asked, and Harry looked back at him.

“Yeah”

As soon as the words were out of Harry’s lips, Draco started pushing in. He went slowly, gently pushing past the first ring of muscles and sliding in.

Harry couldn’t control himself. The stretch and burn felt so good, being filled felt so fucking good. He threw his head back and arched his back, moaning Draco’s name loudly as he did. Draco thrust forward until he was all the way in, his breathing was deep and he held Harry’s hips.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to do this” He husked out, thrusting shallowly. “How many times I’ve been in that other room, dreaming of this” He thrust hard and Harry let out a shout, grabbing at the bed sheets to find purchase as he was shoved up a few inches. Draco’s voice and dick filled him, blocking out everything else.

Draco picked up a brutal pace, slamming his hips into Harry’s and making sure every other thrust hit his prostate. They were both sweating. The heat of the room had spiked and was now oppressive.

Suddenly Draco stopped, pulling out of Harry and changing position. He lifted Harry’s thighs and placed them on his shoulders, before pushing back in sharply at a new angle, hitting Harry’s prostate dead one.

“Ahhnnn” Harry cried out, feeling pleasure course through him with every movement. He wasn’t going to last long, not with all the foreplay and the aggressive thrusts Draco was giving him. Draco dropped his thighs, slowing down and Harry wrapped them around his waist pulling him closer.

Draco planted both hands on each side of Harry’s head and brought their lips together as he thrust deeply. They breathed into each other’s mouths, feeling their bodies slide together and Harry grabbed Draco’s shoulders running his hands down his back. He grabbed Draco’s moving arse and squeeze, bringing him down harder. Draco moaned in his ear.

“You feel so good” Harry breathed, his breath hitching at the end as Draco gave a particularly hard thrust.

“So do you” Draco responded, kissing down Harry’s jaw. “So fucking good” He slurred.

Harry grabbed the back of Draco’s head, forcing their mouths together. This was too much, having Draco inside him, feeling him on top of him.

Draco reached in between them and wrapped his hand around Harry leaking dick, pumping in time with his deep thrusts. Harry was close, so close.

“Come for me” Harry came, Draco’s words washing over him. His body seized and his mouth fell open. Draco swooped down and kissed him, as Harry shook as his release crashed through him.

“MMMmmnnn Draco” Harry moaned softly and Draco gasped above him, faltering as his own release overtook him. He fell down on top of Harry.

Harry hugged him closer. They both lay there, panting and sweaty, trying to get their strength back enough to move. Draco tipped his head up and Harry kissed him sloppily, sliding his tongue against Draco’s. Draco let out a satisfied moan.

Harry flopped his head back down, breathing heavily. He really didn’t want Draco to move, but the other man was just too heavy for him to get proper air back in his lungs. “Draco”.

Draco slowly lifted himself, then flopped down on the bed next to Harry, running his hand through his hair and smiling up at the ceiling.

“What are you smiling at?” Harry joked, elbowing him in the ribs and wincing as he tried to sit up.

“Nothing” Draco replied, following Harry’s movements with his eyes. Harry just snorted and waved his hand. He grabbed his wand out of the air and waved it, cleaning them both up then flopping bonelessly back down.

“I hope you weren’t thinking of leaving in the morning” Harry drawled, turning to trace his fingers over Draco’s chest

“Why would I?” Draco drawled back, smirking “I’m not done with you yet”.

 

[My Tumblr ](https://pottercrew.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading XD xxx


End file.
